Lilly Aldean
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Lilly Aldean was born in the deep South of North America. She lived in Mississippi with her family until she was thirteen. She had a miserable childhood with several family members that passes away, were kidnapped, or jailed. There are rumors that she was in the U.S. Army for several reasons, one being she always wears dog tags and the other being she was one of the "founding fathers" of the Gaughan Malitia. She was best friend with Daryl Gaughan's sister when she was young. She now works at the EPF making several visits to America. She has a very strong love for her country and for the freedom it provides.She gets EXTREMELY angry when someone makeas a rude comment about it. She also loves trucks (I know right.) hunting and anything camoflauge. Childhood *When she was growing up she lived on a large farm in Mississippi with her family and several siblings. The family owns land all over America from grandparents and other late family members. Many of her siblings passed away at young age. (Chapter 9 in The Road Ahead of Us.) Her father was framed for murder and the real murderer was found dead. The family was so anry they wanted ''someone ''in jail, so they threatened to sue the state if they didn't put Bill Aldean in. * Her mother was kidnapped when Lilly was just five years old along with her sister. They were found three months later, her sister dead and her mother beaten so badly that she was paralized form the waist down. She grew very sick from weakness and died years later at age 42. While their mother was sick they collected pennies on the streets for medication, but never raised enough. Soon, they were taken in by their drinking uncle for three years. *Whe Lilly was 16 she became an independant citizen meaning she got permission from the govornment to live on her own. She worked several jobs to earn money. She worked at a car repair shopm a music store, a hunting and fishing shop, and sang on street corners on the weekends. *Her difficult childhood and pain of losing loved ones so early in life lead her to cutting, occasional drinking and smoking, and fear of unapproachable-looking men because she was abused at ages 14 and 15. She usually hides her addictions and fears from others because she is ashamed of her past. She looked for help and hasn't smoked in 10 months. She only drinks if she is at a party or new years. Yay!!! Personality Lilly can be a very humerous at times, just don't make her mad. When she gets mad she will to one or many from the lost below. *Kill you *Back over you with her truck *Snap your neck *Publicly humiliate you *Shoot you *Plan your death *Plan your funeral then crash it *Attack you with a knife and/or puch in the face *Kick you repeatedly until *Break something you like *Torture and/or kiss you crush to make you mad *Stalk you *All of the above Lilly is afraid of almost nothing. She claims she likes to live her life "on the edge." (See Lilly's rules for living. section.) She frequently had a "son of a gun" attitide when she's home as claimed by her brother. She enjoys practicing archery and shooting and is skilled at Quick Draw. She practices these things when she is angry, sad, or depressed. When she's happy she may seem like she hateed the world. She has a very crude sense of humor and jokes with her friends (usually G or Rookie.) about them being dumb. Weaknesses/Fears *Uncontrollable panick attacks. When she has them, it is extremely hard to calm her down and she sometimes doesn't know they're happening. They usually happen when she is sleeping or very stressed. The things she freaks out about only bother her for a few days and really aren't things she should worry about, but like I said, she had absolutely no control over them. *Occasional fear of men. She was abused as a teenager and forced into things. Her uncle played a part in this and she will murder you if you start talking about it. *Losing loved ones. Lilly had gotten used to it since the loss of her daughter Annabelle. She feels now that the only people she had left is Jet pack Guy, her brother, and her best friend Jade. *Extreme stress. When under large amounts of stress, tends to yell, punch people and ''sometimes ''drink. I know it's sad. :( She's so young, but she thought it was the only way to ease the pain. *Seizures. Every once in a while she will have a very relaxed seizure. She was in a car accident with her Uncle when she was young and it cause minor brain damage. He was drunk driving and put in jail for child abuse and child safety. Lilly's Rules For Living "Always take chances." "Never back down or say no. If somebody dares you to to something, don't just do it. Do more than they expect. If someone dares you to jump off a bridge, jump off a bridge into pirannah infested waters. "To live life awesomely take a dash...heck a giant scoop of crazy, a while lotta "woah this could kill me." a generous spoonfull of "what the HECK are you doing" and mix it all up and throw it into the oven of insanity, bake at 351 degrees for negative one seconds, cover the whole thing in awesome sauce and you should get a nice, warm danger souffle...Then eat it for breakfast." "If something can kill you, if you have a 99% chance of not making it out alive, do it becaue you still have that 1% to make it and that's why I'm still here. Guy's my life has been rough. There are some things here that were too bad to mention, but that 1% kept me going. I wanted to give up so many times I've actually tried too. You may have problems and "defects," but that doesn't change who you are at heart." Trivia *She may have been in the U.S. Army *She has a very thick southern drawl though it may not always come out on paper..or computer screen. XD *